1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ratchet wrenches and, more particularly, to a combination ratchet wrench operable by oscillating motion of the handle and by rotary motion of the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An early wrench utilizing a gear system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 541,494. The jaws of the wrench are rotated in one plane by rotation of the handle of the wrench in an opposite plane by a gear connection between the handle and the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 877,541 discloses another type of wrench apparatus in which rotation of a handle results in rotation of wrench jaws through a beveled gearing arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,301,472 discloses another type of beveled gear arrangement for rotating a socket by rotation of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,416,271 discloses another socket wrench utilizing a beveled gear arrangement for rotating a socket by rotation of a portion of a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,964 also discloses a geared wrench apparatus with a rotating crank at the end of the wrench handle for rotating the socket. The socket may also be rotated by movement of the handle by locking the rotating shaft and the handle together.
A ratchet wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,082 in which a portion of a handle rotates and, through a beveled gear arrangement, causes rotation of the socket head portion of the wrench by rotation of a portion of the handle. The handle also includes a socket for rotating the handle to rotate the socket head portion of the wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,669 discloses yet another type of socket wrench in which a socket head may be rotated by rotation of the handle of the wrench through a beveled gear arrangement. The wrench apparatus of the '669 patent also includes a ratchet arrangement for a standard ratchet operation of the wrench. A socket at the end of the handle helps to rotate the handle when the alternate mode of operation is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,153 further discloses another type of dual purpose ratchet wrench in which a typical ratchet head is supplemented by a beveled gear arrangement for rotating the socket head by rotation of a portion of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,893 discloses another type of dual purpose ratchet wrench in which the typical ratchet operation is supplemented by a beveled gear arrangement for rotating the ratchet head by rotation of a portion of the handle. The beveled gear arrangement is locked into and out of operation by means of a D-ring on the end of the rotatable shaft which allows the shaft to be moved axially in the wrench handle. A spring biases a gear on the end of the shaft, remote from the D-ring, against a mating beveled gear of the ratchet head. By pulling the D-ring, the shaft is moved out of engagement with the beveled gears and the shaft may be rotated ninety degrees to move a pin into a detent which holds the shaft out of engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,936 discloses a wrench having both the ratchet drive and a high speed gear drive in which rotation of a portion of the handle causes rotation of the wrench socket head through a beveled gear arrangement. The beveled gears remain in mating relationship, and the change from one mode of operation to another mode of operation is accomplished through a pin arrangement within the socket head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,252 discloses another type of ratchet wrench utilizing beveled gears for rotating the socket head by rotation of a shaft which extends through the handle. The shaft extends outwardly beyond the handle for engagement by another tool, if desired, to help rotate the shaft. The shaft includes a cross pin which forms a "tee" handle to assist in turning the shaft. Outwardly beyond the "tee" portion of the handle is a square tubing portion to which may be applied a wrench or which may be received by a socket, as desired. Rotation of either the handle or the head results in rotation of the opposite end, thus providing a double-ended drive system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,829 discloses still another type of ratchet wrench utilizing a beveled gearing system for rotating the socket head by rotation of a portion of the handle. The rotating portion of the handle may be selectively engaged with a shaft connected to the beveling gears. When the rotating part of the handle is not engaged to the shaft, the shaft, which always includes a beveled gearing engagement, rotates as the gearing rotates by oscillating movement of the handle when the wrench is operated in the typical ratchet mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,310 discloses yet another type of ratchet wrench including a beveled gear system for rotating the ratchet head in response to rotation of a handle. An intermediate gear element is disposed between the ratchet gear and a rotating shaft to transmit rotary motion of the shaft to the ratchet gear head. Disengagement is effected by removing the intermediate gear out of mutual engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,931 discloses still another type of ratchet gear apparatus in which a beveled gear arrangement is utilized to rotate a socket head of a wrench. In the '931 patent, a separate shaft, parallel to the primary handle shaft, is used. In the previously discussed embodiments, the primary handle is generally hollow, with the beveled gear arrangement including a shaft extending through the handle. In the '931 patent, the two handle portions are separate and parallel, one being disposed on top of, and alongside, the other shaft.